A pacemaker electrode of this type is for example known from DE33 00 050 C2.
Pacemaker electrodes are used to transmit stimulation pulses from a pulse generator to the heart, especially to the atrium and/or to the ventricle. The pacemaker electrodes can be advanced through a vein to the heart with the aid of an introduction instrument, with this process typically being monitored under x-ray illumination. However, especially with the trabecular mesh of the ventricle, this involves very thin soft tissue which can only be seen with difficulty using an x-ray device. In particular it is difficult with known methods to establish whether the electrode tip of the pacemaker electrode is anchored in the desired way on the tissue. This also applies if during the implantation with the aid of a stimulus threshold measuring device the transfer resistance of the pacemaker electrode to the heart muscle is measured.